La princesa y el estúpido señor Masen
by DivinoPankezito
Summary: Una joven e inocente heredera de un gran imperio, debe luchar contra todos los que no creen en ella, solo sera su coraje el que la llevara a ser la Reina que todo el mundo admira, aunque deba sacrificar su amor de mujer al servicio de la corona.
1. Chapter 1

**LA PRINCESA Y EL ESTUPIDO SEÑOR MASEN.**

A veces me pregunto…. ¿Cómo es que pase de ser la más perfecta heredera a ser un dolor de cabeza para el gobierno? No, esperen…. ¿cómo es que pase de ser divinamente soltera a estar comprometida con un patán y estúpido hombre qué solo quiere estar conmigo por mi posición y mi papel en la política de este país?

Esta es la historia de cómo eche mi vida a perder aun sin haberla comenzado, de cómo solamente tu eres suficiente contra todo lo que se interpone entre tus metas. Esta es la historia que no tiene nada de fantasía, a pesar de ser una princesa.

 **SIN SALIDA**

Detestaba con todas mis fuerzas ser quien era, una tonta que solo servía porque garantizaba el legado de la familia; la maldita que no importa lo que sentía, solo lo que "debía hacer".

Y es que aun con mis 17 años no podía ni salir a la calle sin ser constantemente vigilada, tenía toneladas de actividades que hacer pero no llevaba una vida activa en la corte, lo que irritaba demasiado al rey y a mí, pues pasaba toda mi vida encerrada en este castillo.

Estaba muy sola y muy harta, y aun así aguantaba; hacia todo lo que me pedían y a veces sin preguntar, decía solo lo que me autorizaban decir, salía con quien debía salir, me mostraba en público solo cundo mamá lo pedía, envidiaba al mundo tanto como sé que muchos me envidiaban a mí. Ah y disculpen mis malos modales, soy Su Alteza Real, Isabella de Kent.

Y aun así, siendo todo lo que se esperaba de mí, jamás era suficiente; mi madre, la duquesa de Kent, era una mujer frívola que solo pensaba en la apariencias, y su maldito director de la casa era un tirano sin control que solo esperaba y ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas que mi tío el rey muriera antes de que yo cumpliera la mayoría de edad, para así obligarme a firmar una regencia y el pudiera dominar a mi madre y gobernar Reino Unido a su antojo.

Pero se acabó, desde hoy no permitiré que nadie me domine, y luchare por todo lo que quiero y en lo que creo, porque sé que después de todo voy a ser buena.

 **NARRADOR POV**

Corría el año 2010, y la realeza de reino unido no gozaba de gran popularidad como se quería ni se esperaba, el rey ya estaba viejo y solo se esperaba su muerte para que la princesa heredera subiera al trono y con ella el escándalo, ese que provocaba su madre donde quiera que pisaba; sin embargo poco se sabía de la joven, lo que si podía decirse es que era toda una belleza; esbelta, lo suficientemente alta, tenía porte y demasiada personalidad, sin duda seria la reina que este pueblo necesita en estos días, eso sería si su madre y el Sr. James lo permitían, pues circulaban ciertos rumores en la corte que indicaban que la princesa había estado en cama las vacaciones pasadas a causa de una enfermedad (no se especificó cuál) y fue momento que la duquesa y el director aprovecharon para que pudieran obligarle a firmar una regencia, lo que cedería sus derechos como reina a su madre hasta que ella cumpliera 25 años y ella sola pudiera reinar. Ella, como es lógico se negó, lo que hablaba fuerte y claro de su espíritu. Jamás permitiría que el pueblo sufriera a manos de ese tirano ni de su madre, aunque pensándolo bien ya eran la misma cosa.

Lo increíble del asunto es que nadie podía creer que se le siguiera tratando cual princesa del siglo anterior, estábamos en la era moderna, de los Smartphone, la tecnología y el internet; pero se rumoraba entre los criados del castillo que la princesa tenia terminantemente prohibido cualquier tipo de comunicación con el exterior que no estuviera aprobada por el Sr. James, la servidumbre no podía entrar a ninguna habitación con un aparato electrónico, la princesa no tenía permitido cualquier lectura y jamás había salido de esa casa sin compañía, subía y bajaba las escaleras tomada de la mano de alguien, ella simplemente no podía respirar sin que su madre lo supiera. El "SISTEMA KENSINGTON" que se traducía en todas esas reglas era lo que más amargaba la vida en palacio, sobre todo para una joven que viviendo en el nuevo milenio, era severamente educada como una princesa de la época de Isabel I.

Pero esa bomba de relojería estaba a punto de estallar, era solo cuestión de unos meses para que Isabella cumpliera la mayoría de edad y subiera al trono sin problemas, serian solo ella y su inexperta humanidad, pero con un ímpetu increíble, mucho coraje y gran corazón. Y pensándolo bien, tal vez eso sería suficiente si ella hubiera reinado hace 100 años, pero ahora, en este tiempo, solo podíamos rezar para que el mundo no se la comiera antes de siquiera haber disfrutado la mieles de su enorme poder.

 **N/A:** Un enorme saludo a quien este leyendo esto, tengo muchas historias rondando por mi cabeza y quiero sacarlas todas de una forma que puedan por un momento ver y sentir el mundo como yo. No quiero crear expectativas de nada, solo quiero ser yo frente a mi computadora echando a volar mi imaginación.

Si lees esta historia y te agrada, me encantaría saberlo; sino, también quiero saberlo. Después de todo creo que soy buena….

Un abrazo!


	2. EL COMIENZO DE TODO

**CAP. DOS**

 **EL COMIENZO DE TODO**

 **LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECEN ENTERAMENTE A MEYER, ESTA BASADA EN MI PELICULA FAVORITA, PERO CON GRANDES MODIFICACIONES SALIDAS DE MI CABEZA. ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO.**

 **ISABELLA POV**

-Su Alteza, es hora de despertar.

-Gracias Esme; me vestiré sola, puedes retirarte.

-Lo siento Su Alteza, pero la duquesa me pidió específicamente ayudarla a vestirse para que bajara lo más pronto posible al salón de dibujo.

Un día más, un día más de soportar ser tratada como niña de 6 años, vestirme con ayuda porque según mi madre soy lo bastante joven e inútil para hacerlo sola.

Tarde 15 minutos en ponerme un vestido realmente feo, debajo de las rodillas y con muchos holanes azules, lo que acentuaba mi parecido con la niña que YA NO ERA. Lo único que siempre me gusto de mi apariencia era mi cabello, ondulado, sedoso y brillante, me encantaba.

Esme tomo mi mano para bajar las escaleras y yo más que frustrada no hice nada, solo camine como siempre, con pesadez y aburrimiento; sobre todo porque sabía que mi madre estaría acompañada por "el encantador Sr. James", el tirano que me había robado muchos años de vida y de educación.

Esme me dejo al pie de la escalera y camine hasta el salón de dibujos y espere que el guardia me abriera la puerta. Dentro del salón, como era de esperarse, se encontraban mi madre, el tirano y una de las criadas, Carmen. Me acompaño mi hermoso cocker Dashi, mi perrito era el único conecte con la infancia que me negaba a dejar ir.

Me senté en un sillón a mitad de la sala, mientras mi madre me sometía a su interrogatorio matutino.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- pregunto la duquesa.

Volando madre…..

-Caminando- respondí.

-¿Pero sola?

-No, Esme estaba conmigo y antes de que continúes, tomo mi mano y me ayudo a vestir.

-Recuerde Su Alteza que todo eso es por su bien, muchos no quieren su bienestar en este país- dijo el tirano.

Sobre todo usted- pensé.

-Los hermanos Masen estarán de visita con nosotros un tiempo, tu tío Carlisle piensa que es bueno que pases tiempo con ellos-dijo mi madre.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Y porque no?

Nos miramos fijamente, mi madre y yo éramos físicamente muy parecidas, salvo que ella tenía los ojos grises, mientras que los míos eran cafés, del color del chocolate. Y sumamente diferentes en cuanto a carácter, yo no entendía como ella se dejaba dominar por un hombre como James, y mientras intentaban hacer lo mismo conmigo, cada vez más se perdía la comunicación entre ella y yo.

Su director dijo algunas otras cosas, pero realmente lo ignore, estaba molesta. Yo sabía a qué venían esos Masen, porque mi valiente tío estaba deseoso de casarme con uno de ellos y así asegurar su secuencia el trono de Italia, pero como todos en esta familia, me conocía poco y una de las últimas cosas que haría a mis 17 años o a los 50 seria casarme. He esperado toda una vida para ser libre y no entrare a otra prisión siendo esposa de alguien que no conozco y que estoy segura de no querer conocer tan de cerca para ser mi esposo. Había muchas cosas que tendrían que pasar para que yo hiciera semejante cosa y si un día pasaba seria solo porque yo había elegido hacerlo, no para complacer a nadie.

Pasaron los días; según mi madre, los hermanos llegarían para el final de la semana. Y para ser honesta, despertaba algo de curiosidad en mí su visita; estaba más que segura de que se aburrirían mucho estando aquí, le pregunte a Esme sobre las condiciones de su estancia, y ella comprometida con hacer mi vida más llevadera en este castillo, me respondió gustosa.

-Loa hermanos Masen están al tanto de las reglas que deben seguir durante su estancia mi niña, ellos saben que no deben tener ningún aparato electrónico, no pueden salir del palacio y solo estarán en alguna estancia o en los jardines bajo supervisión.

-¿Y aceptaron?- pregunte un poco decepcionada, esperaba algo de rebeldía.

-No tuvieron alternativa, ellos están entusiasmados con venir y su madre no dejo lugar a dudas.

Sabia que los hermanos Masen eran parte de mi familia, eran os sobrinos de mi tío Carlisle y por lo tanto éramos primos en no sé qué grado. Encontraba eso muy repugnante pero a la vez muy misterioso; sabía que todas las familias aristocráticas del mundo habían sido incestuosas para conservar el linaje, pero eso había sido hace siglos. Sin embargo, mi madre había sido criada de forma muy severa y estaba haciendo lo mismo conmigo; lo único moderno de mi vida eran los autos y las cámaras fotográficas que pasaban a unos metros de mi cara las pocas veces que salía de casa y me perseguían los reporteros, esos que encontraban fascinante el hecho de que yo fuera una chica cero tecnológica.

Esme dijo algo que me saco de mis pensamientos.

-El Sr. James dijo que no era bueno recibir a los dos muchachos juntos.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y eso a que se debe?- inquirí.

-Hace algunas semanas salieron en el periódico con algunos artículos nada halagadores de los hermanos, sobre todo del menor, Emmet.

Eso despertó a la curiosa que hay en mí, pero decidí ir despacio.

-Vaya, hasta la servidumbre lee los periódicos y lo único que yo leo desde los 11 es la biblia.

-Yo no soy solo una sirvienta mi niña, recuérdalo.

Era cierto, Lady Esmerald Swan era baronesa Wennman, fue nombrada así por su lealtad y su adoración a mí, princesa heredera.

-Bueno aun no me has dicho porque estaban en el periódico ese par- le recordé.

-Parece que hay algo de interés en ti- me dijo con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, lo que estoy segura que me hizo enrojecer.

-Hay poco para distraerse, y ahora que madame Denali está enferma, ya ni las clases de etiqueta me hacen ilusión- respondí con la verdad, al menos una parte.

-El príncipe participo en algunos eventos deportivos, en los que parece ser que gano y celebro de más. Sus fotografías eran muy indecentes, entiendo porque el Sr. James temía que vinieran juntos. Su tío, el rey Carlisle los obligo a venir para aminorar el escándalo.

Me sentí algo triste, nuevamente se demostraba que ninguno de ellos venia por voluntad propia, y que mi presencia era un castigo por mal comportamiento. No entendía porque yo debía pasar por esto, saberme en mi propia casa y ser mal vista. Era horrible, y haría de todo para que ese par se fuera pronto y me dejaran vivir mi miserable vida sola.

-En cambio el joven príncipe Edward es de lo más encantador- dijo Esme mientras ordenaba las miles de medias que tenía.

-Mamá te pidió que dijeras eso, ¿cierto?- pregunte.

-Por supuesto que no, ella no sabe que estamos teniendo esta conversación. Además se supone que solo llega un ejemplar del diario cada mañana y no hay modo que yo pudiera saber lo que te he confiado.

-¿Y cómo lo hiciste?

-Desde hace meses he recibido mi propio ejemplar.

Me calle por algunos segundos y cambiamos un poco el tema, hasta que los hermanos Masen quedaron olvidados; pero al caer la noche y hallarme en mi cama, no podía para de pensar en que tal vez no fuera tan mala la presencia de los príncipes, podría aprender algo de ellos porque ellos si conocían el mundo y vivían como la gente normal. Me haría cercana a Emmet, me parecía el más aventurero, mientras que los comentarios que escuche de Edward me hicieron aburrirme, parecía el tipo de hombre que evitaba los problemas y no se divertía, mas aburrimiento era lo último que necesitaba en mi vida.

Pasaron los días y al fin al siguiente llegaban los Masen; mamá estaba tan emocionada que había mandado organizar un banquete de bienvenida, en la que participarían algunos miembros del gobierno y el primer ministro. Obviamente todos conocían los lineamientos para entrar a palacio y la prensa no estaba invitada, el Sr. James decía que debíamos guardar los recuerdos de nuestra vida en la memoria y no permitir que las masas los conocieran. Un pretexto más para mantenerme prisionera en mi propia jaula de oro.

Amaneció un poco nublado, y eso no auguro nada bueno para mí; pensaba que el cielo conocía el estado de ánimo de mí alrededor, así que nada bueno podría salir ese día. Me vestí y tome mi te matinal, estaba terminando cuando escuche el auto estacionarse y me olvide de los modales, me acerque a la ventana y vi bajar del auto una cabellera cobriza.

¿Qué haces espiando en la ventana?- pregunto la duquesa.

Gire y mire fijamente sus ojos, estaba en problemas.

 **N/A:** Estoy contenta de estar escribiendo esta historia y de poderla compartir, es algo extraña pero para mí tiene sentido, solo espero que quien la esté leyendo la encuentre tan buena como yo lo hago.

Un abrazo!


	3. CAUTIVADOS

**CAP 3**

 **CAUTIVADOS**

 **LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECEN ENTERAMENTE A MEYER, ESTA BASADA EN MI PELICULA FAVORITA, PERO CON GRANDES MODIFICACIONES SALIDAS DE MI CABEZA. ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO.**

 **ISABELLA POV**

No entendía como es que un ser que se supone debe mirarme con todo el amor del mundo pudiera verme con tanto desprecio, y sobre todo por algo tan tonto.

Mi madre era en muchos sentidos severa, y de cierto modo lo entendía, debe ser duro criar a una niña sola y que además de todo es la heredera de un gran imperio y de enorme responsabilidad; pero si de por si mi relación con ella era prácticamente nula, después de la muerte de mi padre Charles, duque de Kent, todo se había terminado entre ella y yo. Muchas veces en las que la amargura me dominaba, pensaba que mi propia madre me tenía envidia, pues yo sería la reina que ella no pudo ser ni aquí ni en Italia; ella era la mayor, pero en Italia no podían gobernar las mujeres, y estando aquí tampoco era probable que ella llegara al trono, pues mi tío Billy era el rey por derecho divino; la única razón de que yo fuera heredera era que ni el tío Billy ni el tío Carlisle habían tenido familia, Carlisle era soltero y Billy no tuvo descendencia, y ya sea aquí en Londres o en La Toscana, mi destino era reinar.

Ella me miro de una forma que me hizo estremecer, pero un así la desafié sosteniendo esa mirada tan intensa.

-Te hice una pregunta, ¿Qué hacías espiando en la ventana?- pregunto nuevamente.

-No se puede espiar estando en tu propia casa madre- respondí.

-Cuida tus modales conmigo.

-Lo siento Su Alteza.

Hice una reverencia como había sido enseñada desde que comencé a caminar. Esta era una de las rozones que me hacían maldecir mi destino, siempre estaría inclinada ante algo o alguien. El peso de la corona británica era un peso que no estaba lista para soportar, y sin embargo ya ansiaba que llegara el día en que cumpliera la mayoría de edad y luego pudiera reinar para ser libre. Libre de ella, de su tirano y de este palacio que me ha hecho la más miserable mujer del mundo.

-Cambia tu vestido y baja al salón de las pinturas, serviremos te en 10 minutos- ordenó, y sin mirarme salió de la habitación.

Pero como la mayoría de sus instrucciones, la ignore y llame al servicio; llego Carmen y salimos de la habitación seguidas de Dashi, bajamos las escaleras y ahí estaban los dos invitados con el Sr. James. Solté la mano de Carmen y me acerque a ellos. Estaba preparada para todo, menos para la reacción de mi corazón cuando mire a los intensos y expresivos ojos miel del hombre al que presentaron como Su Alteza Real, el príncipe Edward Anthony Masen.

 **EDWARD POV**

Había sido un torbellino de emociones y actividades desde hace meses, los reporteros iban y venían desde que un príncipe de Mónaco se había comprometido con la hija de un conde italiano, mi prima estaba que no cabía en sí de la alegría. Ella nunca había buscado ser sobresaliente en la realeza, y sin embargo había encontrado a su alma gemela dentro de su mismo mundo, y todo el mundo lo aprobaba. Desde ese momento comencé a cuestionarme mi papel dentro de la familia y de la monarquía de este país, y caí en la cuenta de que yo jamás podría alcanzar ese nivel de felicidad, porque si me casaba seria únicamente para fortalecer lazos y alianzas políticas, jamás sería una unión por amor. Vamos, soné muy cursi; así que decidí que si no podía amar, si me podía divertir.

Había ido y venido a mi antojo los últimos meses, modelos, actrices, cantantes; a muchas mujeres famosas las habían relacionado conmigo y se me hacía muy estúpida la situación, ya que más de la mitad de las mujeres de la lista ni siquiera estaban en mi círculo cercano de amigos. Aun así, no me tomaba el tiempo de aclararlo, ni dejaba que mi oficina lo hiciera; soy un miembro respetable de la realeza italiana, yo no me prestaría a estas cosas, además de que la prensa no podía estar más lejos de la realidad de mi vida amorosa.

Me había graduado de la universidad de Mónaco, tenía una licenciatura en economía, realmente quería hacer algo con mi vida, deseaba aplicar mis conocimientos académicos en todos los aspectos de mis actividades reales; y mi tío el rey Carlisle VII me apoyo en todo momento, no sin antes advertirme que no hiciera nada estúpido o me sintiera superior, pues él era el rey y todo debía hacerse bajo su aprobación.

Todo había ido bien, mantenía un bajo perfil en cuanto a mis andares personales y a mis 24 años me había ganado una reputación que muchos de mis homólogos deseaban y no habían podido crearse.

Pero todo se fue al demonio cuando asistimos al gran premio de Italia, mi hermano Emmet había participado en una carrera a beneficio de uno de los miles orfanatos que apadrina, pero realmente él estaba muy emocionado con participar y gano. Ni que decir de lo feliz que se puso, y conoció algunas personas relacionadas al medio. El problema se presentó cuando acabo el evento, el siguió su fiesta de triunfo con los nuevos amigos que había hecho; yo estuve con ellos unos momentos solamente pero después me fui al castillo.

Al despertar al día siguiente, miles de noticias inundaban internet, había fotógrafos y reporteros afuera del castillo y los guardias les impedían mermar la seguridad de las puertas. Mi querido e inmaduro hermano fue fotografiado en un hotel de Mónaco en compañía de dos mujeres que desde lejos se notaba que eran sexoservidoras, y para colmo, habían circulado fotografías de la fiestecita dentro de la habitación, con mi hermano desnudo y esas chicas….. Bueno, los detalles no necesito recordarlos.

Nuestro tío estaba más que furioso, esta clase de cosas eran las que nos hacía evitar a toda costa, vivíamos una situación difícil dentro de la institución monárquica; teníamos detractores que se manifestaban en contra de nuestra existencia, no entendían como es que en pleno siglo XXI siguiera existiendo un rey, y el pueblo lo mantuviera. Obviamente espere repercusiones, se giró un comunicado en el que se disculpaba la condición de mi hermano, pero se dejaba claro que era parte de sus actividades personales y no debían ser del dominio público.

Pero no paso mucho tiempo después para que mi tío nos diera el "escarmiento real". Un día nos llamó al salón y nos dijo que en vista de los últimos hechos, y el devastador efecto que tuvo para la familia y la vida pública, era momento de empezar a sentar cabeza.

Mi cuerpo tembló y mis manos sudaron, porque sabía perfectamente a que se refería; entre todos los reproches que nos hizo y las indicaciones que dio, dijo que viajaríamos a Londres, que su hermana, la duquesa Renee de Kent nos recibiría y pasaríamos cerca de un mes ahí.

Hasta ese momento no parecía tan malo, hasta que me explico que este viaje era de vital importancia para que la casa Cullen siguiera reinando, pues su sobrina Isabella también era heredera al trono de Reino Unido y por consiguiente, un matrimonio así aseguraba la popularidad que tanto necesitábamos y nos consolidaba como la realeza que cuidaba los intereses de su pueblo.

La chica tenía 17 años, por lo que pensé que el elegido para ese necesario matrimonio seria Emmet, porque tenía 20 años y se llevarían mejor por la edad. Pero mi ocurrente tío me hizo saber que el elegido era yo.

No podía creer que me hiciera esto, yo era un hombre de mundo, estudiado, con muchas metas personales y algunos triunfos por lograr antes de que pensara siquiera en casarme, y menos con una niña que al parecer era mi familiar lejano.

Desde ese momento me hicieron aprender todo de ella y eso solo me hizo aborrecer más mi destino, investigue un poco por mi cuenta y ¡DIOS! Casi muero de aburrimiento; las pocas fotos que pude encontrar de ella me hacían pensar en un baile de disfraces, porque definitivamente no podía concebir a una heredera que vistiera y viviera tan anticuadamente. Nunca había asistido a la escuela, no podía tener contacto con ninguna clase de tecnología, no leía mucho, su saga favorita era Harry Potter, y había conocido a J.K. Rowling en una gala benéfica. Su vida era todo lo contrario a la mía y aunque lo hacía un poco interesante, no entendía como es que debía enamorarme de ella y lograr que ella se enamorara de mí en 60 días.

Lo que derramo el vaso de mi paciencia y me hizo odiar a mi hermano, fue que mi secretario nos dio a conocer las normas bajo las que se autorizaba nuestra visita al castillo de Kensington: quedaba terminantemente prohibido cualquier tipo de aparato electrónico en cualquiera de las habitaciones que compartiéramos con la princesita, no estaban permitidas las salidas de palacio, no estaba permitido caminar o acercarse a ella o su habitación sin supervisión de sus muchas nanas o su madre y lo que más me indigno, en todo momento debíamos dirigirnos a ella como Su Alteza Real.

Definitivamente iba a ese encuentro con otra intención, si yo lograba que ella me aborreciera podría acabar con ese extraño acuerdo y podría seguir con mi vida.

Así que al llegar allá y bajar del auto que había ido por nosotros al aeropuerto, lo primero que hice fue observar hacia arriba, recordándome cual era mi única misión en esta estancia. Pero me pareció ver un largo cabello castaño asomar por la ventana.

En ese momento, salió un hombre vestido con traje negro de coronel, tenía varias envestiduras en su saco y se presentó como Andrew James, director de la casa de la duquesa. Nos condujo al recibidor y estaba mostrándonos algunos detalles del mismo cuando se escucharon unos pasos.

Todos giramos al mismo tiempo, pero yo seguía distraído con todo lo que veía, entre menos pensara en lo que me habían encomendado hacer, mejor. Pero escuche como presentaban a mi hermano y después a mí, lo que me hizo centrar la mirada hacia donde iba dirigida la presentación. Mire fijamente unos ojos achocolatados e inocentes; ahí mi determinación se fue al suelo.

 **N/A:** Les traje un cap. más largo que los anteriores, y me encanto escribirlo. Quiero agradecer la aceptación que esta historia está teniendo y me encantaría leer sus opiniones. Quería disculparme si llegaran encontrar algunos errores de puntuación, pero no tengo beta ni nada por el estilo, me estoy apoyando con la revisión gramatical de Word. Mis actualizaciones no tienen fecha pero tratare de que no tarden demasiado, aunque si quiero entregar capítulos de calidad.

Nos leemos pronto. Un abrazo!


	4. Chapter 4

**CAP 4**

 **CONOCIENDONOS**

 **LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECEN ENTERAMENTE A MEYER, ESTA BASADA EN MI PELICULA FAVORITA, PERO CON GRANDES MODIFICACIONES SALIDAS DE MI CABEZA. ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO.**

 **EDWARD POV.**

No espere en ningún momento esta reacción, mucho menos sentir que se me salía el corazón al ver a semejante belleza envuelta en capas y capas de tela gruesa.

Su Alteza Real era, sin duda, una belleza que encerraba grandes misterios. Sus ojos inocentes y expresivos lograron cautivarme. Vamos, escuchaba todas las cosas que decía el Sr. James y aun así lo único que registro mi cerebro fue su respuesta a la presentación:

-Hola- dijo Isabella.

Yo solo la miraba, realmente sorprendido de mí, pues en toda mi vida jamás me había impresionado una mujer a tal grado de que mis manos comenzaran a sudar. Pero algo hizo clic en mi cabeza y la razón volvió a mí. Mi única meta era lograr que esta chiquilla me detestara tanto, que no quisiera verme y me devolvieran mi libertad y con ella mi vida. No me casaría con ella ni con nadie por ahora, esa era una decisión que únicamente yo tomaría a su debido tiempo, no era justo que me obligaran a hacerlo por salvar el buen nombre de la familia.

-¿Ha sido largo el viaje?- pregunto la princesa.

-Lo ha sido su alte…

-De hecho me la pase leyendo "Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azcaban- interrumpí a mi hermano, pero fue un instinto que me hizo querer patearme- por J.K. Rowling.

El silencio reino y ella solo me miro como si fuera algo que ya estaba esperando y que solo la aburría.

-¿Quieren conocer a mi mamá?- pregunto ella con una sonrisa.

Solo asentimos y ella comenzó a caminar, fue entonces cuando el Sr. James nos guio hasta unas puertas flanqueadas por dos guardias y que ya estaban abiertas.

Mientras caminábamos hacia allá, mire a mi hermano y su cara tenia aspecto de estar preguntándose qué carajos me pasaba.

Entramos al salón y ahí estaba la duquesa, era una estancia muy grande y acogedora. Ella estaba acompañada por una señora que estaba al servicio, pero que nunca volteo a vernos. Solo salió de la habitación mientras se hacían las presentaciones.

-Les presento a Su Alteza Real, la duquesa de Kent- dijo el Sr. James.

Se hizo una reverencia y nos pidieron sentarnos después de que se habían sentado las doncellas de la casa. El te ya estaba servido y comenzó la charla a la que rápidamente se unió mi hermano.

Yo solo escuchaba "aburrido, aburrido, aburrido", hasta que una voz muy distinta a las demás me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿Le apetece un paseo por los jardines Alteza?- pregunto la princesa.

Pero la pregunta no iba dirigida a mí sino a mi hermano, lo que me hizo enojar un poco porque ella tenía una sonrisa burlona pegada en su cara.

-Me encantaría Su Alteza, pero lo cierto es que estoy un poco cansado, además estoy lastimado por un caballo y no puedo andar bien. Pero estoy seguro de que a mi hermano no le importaría acompañarle en mi lugar- contesto muy propiamente Emmet.

Eso me hizo enojar todavía más, yo no era el maldito sustituto de nadie, y menos de mi tarado hermano que por estar jugando se había caído del caballo hace unos días. Pero fui inteligente y respondí que sí, pues sería la oportunidad perfecta de fastidiar a esta princesita anticuada.

 **ISABELLA POV**

En realidad, no sabía que esperar de esta situación; desde el momento en que ocurrieron las presentaciones, una mueca de fastidio se pegó en la cara de uno de los príncipes y eso solo me provocaba malestar. Era extremadamente desagradable que en mi casa tuviera que soportar malas cara y todo por complacer a mi madre y a mi entrometido tío que solo quería que le asegurara su permanencia en el trono italiano; porque yo no era tonta, sabía que el rey necesitaba casarme con su sobrino para así asegurarse de que el reinaba con el respaldo de Reino Unido, pues de lo contrario, yo con la mano puesta en la cintura podía ir tranquilamente a reclamar lo que por derecho divino era mío. Pero esa no era mi meta y jamás lo había sido, yo no quería más que salir de este casillo del mal, pero quería seguir viviendo en este hermoso país.

Así que pensando todas esas amargas cosas, me di cuenta de que entre más rápido se hartaran de mí y de mi forma de vivir, se marcharían a su casa y me dejarían vivir mis últimos meses de prisión sola y sin tener que soportar más malos tratos, o fingir que su presencia me agrada.

No sé de donde salió mi loca idea de decirle al príncipe Emmet que me acompañara a dar un paseo por los jardines del palacio. Es que sinceramente, ese chico me agradaba, era alegre, espontaneo y me había hecho reír por inercia, no por cortesía. Pero esa buena impresión se fue al carajo cuando declino mi invitación y sugirió que su hermano "yo soy un hombre de mundo" me acompañara. Vamos, ese chico, aunque muy guapo y listo, se veía que era un jugador, uno de esos hombres que no saben amar a una sola mujer, de esos que para inflar su ego, necesitan tener a muchas rendidas a sus pies. Pero como siempre, mi palabra y mi pensar no contaban, y mi madre metió su cuchara….

-Sería estupendo, cielo. ¿Por qué no paseamos los cuatro por los jardines? Estoy segura de que al príncipe le encantaran las vistas.

-Será un honor Su Alteza- contesto el "príncipe".

Así que Esme bajo con mi sombrero y una pelota para Dashi, y salimos a caminar por los amplios jardines de Kensington, con mi madre y su tirano a unos cuantos metros por detrás de nosotros.

Edward me miraba, de una forma que no me incomodaba pero que tampoco era de mi agrado; era como si quisiera entablar conversación conmigo y estuviera luchando por no hacerlo.

-Y dígame Su Alteza, ¿cómo se distrae una mujer con su educación?- soltó de sopetón.

Gire y lo mire a los ojos, y note con agrado que la disculpa estaba reflejada en su mirada, lo que me hizo sonreír y soltar un suspiro que no había notado que contenía, eso me hizo sentirme más suelta y ya no verlo con tan mala cara.

-Discúlpeme, eso fue muy grosero de mi parte- tartamudeo, lo que me hizo ensanchar mi sonrisa.

-Descuide, me agrada que empiece a ser sincero, y por favor- dije bajando la voz- llámeme Bella, es muy tedioso escuchar mi título tantas veces en una conversación ordinaria.

Me dio una sonrisa de complicidad y nuevamente me sentí más ligera, pero de repente el cambio su actitud, como si hubiera recordado algo.

-Me gusta dirigirme a las personas por lo que son- dijo socarronamente.

-Entonces, de aquí en adelante, espero escucharlo dirigirse a mí con total respeto, si no le importa- respondí de manera brusca.

Se quedó por unos momentos callado, y pensé que había sido un tanto grosera, pero es que ¡ah! Me irritaba la manera en la que me trataba, como si fuera un chiste; no llevaba ni 3 horas en mi casa y ya sentía ganas de echarlo a la calle.

-La he ofendido de alguna manera, ¿cierto?- pregunto en tono de disculpa.

¡Ja! Que descaro, en serio.

-Nop- respondí en mi tono más burlón y agregando una "p" al final, lo que me hizo sonreír porque eso irritaba enormemente a mi madre.

-Si usted me lo permite, Alteza, quiero redimir mi comportamiento- comenzó a decirme, lo que me hizo girar de nuevo y verlo con más curiosidad que antes- ¿tiene algún problema con correr ciertos riesgos?

Mi corazón se aceleró, era como si necesitara oír la palabra "riesgo" para recordar como latir, y latir fuerte.

-¿Qué clase de riesgo?- pregunte bajando la voz, temerosa de que con mi mala suerte, mamá o su tirano nos escucharan.

-Digamos que pude ingresar con ciertos aparatos al castillo, aparatos que no serán interceptados de ninguna manera, y que me gustaría compartir con usted- explico con una sonrisa cómplice y mirada picara.

Sopese la situación, tenía la firme certeza de que acabarían atrapándome e incluso comencé a sospechar que era una trampa, pero su tono, su mirada; me hacían sentir aventurera y quería correr el riesgo, así que trate de no lucir tan entusiasmada aunque mi ritmo cardiaco aún no se normalizaba.

-Eso sería interesante Alteza, pero para que podamos estar a solas para que esos….artefactos no sean confiscados, debo tener al menos 4 meses más de edad, y dudo que mi madre nos dé un minuto de privacidad.

Me miro pensativo, pero con cierto aire juguetón, y bajo su voz para decirme:

-Si jugamos bien nuestras cartas, estoy seguro de que podremos tener al menos 5 minutos de privacidad.

Solté una carcajada de nervios, porque en realidad la situación no tenía nada de cómica, si nos atrapaban, el sin duda saldría del castillo inmediatamente, lo que le aseguraría el regreso a su vida tan interesante que tenía antes de ser obligado a venir; pero si no nos atrapaban, tenía la oportunidad de conocer algo de este nuevo mundo que no me han dejado descubrir.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?- pregunto mi madre, con el Sr. James perforándonos con su mirada.

-La princesa decía que podía sin ninguna duda, ganarme en ajedrez, lo que me es muy divertido de escuchar Alteza, pues yo soy campeón en la rama- contesto Edward tan seguro de sí, que de no haber sabido la verdad, sin duda le hubiera creído.

-Bueno, ¿Por qué no vamos adentro y presenciamos tan divertido enfrentamiento?- sugirió el tirano.

Edward me ofreció su brazo y sin que nadie lo notara me guiño un ojo.

-Vamos, Alteza- respondí con una sonrisa enorme y nerviosa.

Mientras caminábamos de regreso al castillo, en voz baja el príncipe me dijo:

-Es usted un misterio Bella, y espero poder hacer esto bien.

Me hizo estremecer, porque en realidad no sabía a qué se refería en concreto, y de nuevo en menos de una hora, me sentí más ligera de lo que me había sentido en toda mi vida; pero no quise echarlo a perder y no respondí nada, solo sonreí desde el fondo de mi corazón, después de todo, este príncipe no me estaba cayendo tan mal.

¿Qué es la vida sin un poco de riesgo?

 **N/A:** Una mega disculpa por haber abandonado estos meses sin actualizar, sé que no es pretexto pero mi vida ha cambiado demasiado y en verdad no tengo tanto tempo como quisiera. Tratare, en serio tratare de que mis actualizaciones no sean tan tardadas. También como cada principio de cap. les explico, la historia está basada en mi película favorita pero si tendrá modificaciones notables e interesantes, pues aunque sea una historia de drama, quiero que tenga un toque de humor, así que sacaremos ese lado infantil que todos tenemos escondido, solo espero resulte de su agrado y así continuar con lo que esta princesita nos tenga preparado. Espero que nos estemos leyendo pronto. Un abrazo!


End file.
